


Analysis

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-07
Updated: 2005-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was a fact. An unavoidable, incontrovertible fact. He, Rodney McKay, liked giving head. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to wickedwords for the criticism.

It was a fact. An unavoidable, incontrovertible fact. He, Rodney McKay, liked giving head.

Leaning back in his chair and ignoring the numbers filling his monitor, Rodney reviewed the supporting evidence. They had only had sex a few times, but every time Rodney had gone down on John willingly. John hadn't even had to ask. Rodney had simply knelt between his legs and sucked on his cock until John had come.

Of course doing it wasn't proof of liking it. Rodney did things he didn't like doing all the time. But those things rarely made him hot and crazy and desperate for more. You don't moan from doing something you don't like, not that he moaned much. After all, his mouth was usually full. Still, you don't almost come from doing something you don't like, and you certainly don't look forward to doing it again.

The evidence was clear: Rodney liked sucking cock. He was okay with that, he supposed. Except he didn't just suck on John Sheppard's cock, he made love to it. Worshipped it.

He liked the way it tasted and the way it felt sliding over his lips and tongue. He liked the smoothness of the head, and the feel of the ridge when he slid his lips over it.

He liked the noises John made when Rodney's mouth closed around him, and when Rodney took him deep, and when Rodney made him come.

He liked cupping John's balls in his hand. The warmth and delicacy of them. The intimacy of their smell.

He liked the heft of John's cock. Its solidity. The way it filled his hand.

But he didn't just rub John's cock with his hand. He rubbed it with his thigh, his stomach, his cheek. He was pretty sure that before long he'd be rubbing it with his ass.

The inevitable conclusion was he didn't just like sucking cock, he liked John's cock. Of course, if he liked one cock, he'd probably like others. Rodney wasn't going to consider that. The idea of liking Ford's cock, or Carson's cock, or Bates' cock was more than he was prepared to deal with.

The door slid open and John stepped into the lab. He smiled at Rodney, that easy, affable smile that no one seemed to be able to resist. Rodney certainly couldn't. "You done for the day?"

Rodney looked at his computer screen, at the numbers waiting to be analyzed and studied. Then he looked at John.

He closed his laptop and stood. "Yup, I'm done."

"Are you sure?"

Rodney nodded. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that John was more interesting than numbers. But then numbers didn't have cocks.

"Private Evans tried to make chocolate cake."

Rodney frowned. The private wasn't a bad cook, but some of his experiments tended to be a bit too experimental. "I thought we were out of flour."

They stepped through the door together. "He ground some from that wheat-like stuff Bates traded for on P2X-773."

"Is it any good?"

John grinned. "I haven't tried it yet. I was waiting for you."

There was a mischievous glint in John's eye, something which suggested he knew more about this chocolate cake than he was saying. Rodney returned the grin.

He liked sucking cock.

If the evidence was beginning to suggest that he liked more than that, well, that analysis would have to wait until tomorrow. He had chocolate cake to try.

And a dessert to enjoy.


End file.
